Make you feel my love
by CallieCarmine
Summary: Un song fic. En una noche lluviosa surge una reflexión entre Jane y Lisbon. Los dos expresarán a su manera lo que han venido callando desde que se conocieron.


**Make you feel my love **

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

Lisbon firmó e imprimió el sello de "cerrado" al expediente. Era aproximadamente medianoche, y desde su escritorio veía cómo caía una fuerte llovizna sobre las calles de Sacramento. Estaba cansada, muy cansada luego de resolver el caso que les asignaron. Se trataba del asesinato de Sofía, la sobrina del alcalde. Precisamente él había solicitado al mejor equipo del CBI para resolver el crimen. A Lisbon, quien desde un comienzo evitaba encontrarse con casos relacionados a la política, tuvo que emprender una maratónica labor para hallar al culpable. Geller, el nuevo jefe de la División, la presionó de sobremanera durante el caso. Finalmente, Andrew Fowks fue hallado como el responsable de la muerte de Sofía, fueron dos horas de un angustioso interrogatorio para que por fin él confiese el crimen. Solo dijo muy calmado, pero a la vez nervioso que el amor y la codicia lo llevaron a matarla. "Sicópata" sentenció Lisbon al mismo tiempo que alejaba el expediente de su escritorio.

Bebió un último sorbo de café y su mirada se detuvo en el calendario. Ella cayó en cuenta que estaba a días de la fecha sombreada en rojo: su cumpleaños. "Diablos" pensó, el estar todo el día concentrada en su trabajo policial, la alejaba de una mínima noción de tiempo. Los cumpleaños eran fechas en los que generalmente las personas tienen su momento de reflexión sobre su vida y sobre lo que quieren en el futuro. Y ella comenzó a cuestionarse sobre su propio futuro ¿Tenía uno? Fue entonces en que se sintió sola.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no - one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

Un leve carraspeo, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Jane estaba parado frente a su escritorio, Lisbon no sabía desde hace cuánto la había venido observando. Los dos cruzaron una breve mirada, el tipo de mirada que la hace pensar que él-de alguna manera-puede leer su mente.  
-El clima amerita una sonrisa de tu parte.- dijo divertido señalando la fuerte lluvia.  
-No es momento para bromas, Jane.-contestó ella malhumorada, y agregó-¿Además qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?  
-Mi última siesta duró mucho más de lo esperado y al pasar vi las luces aún encendidas, solo vine a echar un vistazo.- dijo Jane. La mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules hizo que Lisbon desviará por un momento la mirada. Jane, a paso apresurado, se sentó en el sofá de la oficina ante los ojos incrédulos de Lisbon.  
-Jane, estoy muy cansada y solo quiero ir a casa ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres? –  
-Por qué crees que quiero pedirte algo, Lisbon.- dijo Jane arrugando los hombros  
-Porque te conozco.-señaló Lisbon de inmediato.-No harías todo este teatro, si es que no quisieras algo. Dime, ¿qué problema tengo que resolver ahora?-agregó en un suspiro.  
-Tú.-dijo Jane sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

-¿Qué… quieres...decir... con...eso? – preguntó Lisbon al mismo tiempo que sintió la necesidad de comenzar a ordenar su escritorio.  
Jane fingió una breve risa. -¡¿Qué?! – dijo Lisbon.  
-Estás enderezando tu escritorio. Solo haces eso cuando estás nerviosa.-respondió Jane con total naturalidad.  
Ella no protestó, quizás no lo hizo porque pensó que su silencio sería la única forma que Jane la dejará en paz. No tenía ganas de conversar, simplemente quería estar sola.  
-No estás sola, Lisbon.  
-Tú no sabes cómo me estoy sintiendo.-señaló ella cortante.  
-Lo sé. Yo sé cómo se siente una persona cuando cree que está sola.  
-Por favor! No actúes como si pudieras leerme la mente.-dijo ella alzando cada vez más la voz  
-Me sentí así cuando perdí a mi esposa y a mi hija.-  
Lisbon se quedó perpleja, muy pocas veces había escuchado a Jane hablar de su familia. La familia que le fue arrebatada por Red John, aquel personaje que se había encargado hacer de la vida su consultor una miseria. Desde su lugar, Lisbon distinguía el brillo que aún destellaba el anillo de Jane. Suspiró, una vez más creyó rendirse ante su consultor.  
-Jane...-comenzó a decir.  
-Lisbon ¿cuántos años tenías cuando tu mamá te dio ese crucifijo?-preguntó interrumpiéndola.  
-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Me la dio cuando cumplí 11.-respondió. La memoria de Lisbon se trasladó al día en que su madre le entregó la pequeña caja de regalo y sus palabras: "Siempre voy a estar contigo, Teresa."

El tiempo pasaba y los dos se sumieron en un profundo silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, sino era uno el que sus miradas decían con sinceridad lo que creían. Jane miraba cómo Lisbon acariciaba su crucifijo, en esos momentos cuando la veía en paz, en él surgía la necesidad de confesarle todas las cosas que había callado solo por protegerla. El tintineo de las ventanas se había detenido súbitamente como señal que la lluvia había parado.

-Siempre te voy a salvar, Lisbon.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

-Una vez más te digo que no necesito ser salvada.-le dijo Lisbon con poca convicción.  
-Y yo una vez más te digo que lo haré así no te guste. .-Jane comenzó a caminar en dirección a Lisbon.  
Lisbon sintió una punzada en su pecho. Era ese tipo de sensación cada vez que Jane decía ese tipo de declaraciones, ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Su corazón latía al ritmo de los pasos de Jane, cuando él se halló a solo unos centímetros de ella, sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba. Fue entonces en que sintió como la mano de Jane se posaba sobre la suya obligándola a levantarse de su silla.  
Sus ojos se encontraron. Y una vez más: silencio. ¿Era el destino que dos almas tristes se encontrarán ese día, esa noche, ese momento? Jane la rodeó con sus brazos y, como si estuviera hipnotizada, Lisbon posó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ninguno de los dos notaron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados, sintiendo la presencia del otro. Sintiendo algo que no necesitaba decirse con palabras, un sentimiento único que los dos comprendieron muy bien, pero que el tiempo y la circunstancia lo impiden.

Lisbon abrió la puerta de su auto. "¿Quieres que te lleve?" le preguntó a Jane.  
-No, estoy bien. Ve, es tarde.- Lisbon asintió y se dispuso a subir cuando sintió la mano de Jane sobre su hombre. Ella giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Jane una vez más.  
-Gracias, Teresa. Tú me has salvado de la manera que nadie lo ha hecho. – dijo Jane al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada al piso.  
Lisbon se acercó a él y torpemente atinó a reposar una mano suya sobre su mejilla.  
-Patrick Jane gracias por lo de hoy. Nos hemos salvado uno al otro.

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

***  
(Una semana después)

Lisbon llegó presurosa a su oficina, para comenzar a revisar los documentos que Brenda le había traído esa mañana. Fue entonces que descubrió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo debajo de su escritorio con una nota encima: "¿Saxofón?" Lisbon desgarró el papel de regalo para descubrir su instrumento musical favorito. Sonrió para ella misma y guardo el saxofón en la caja, salió presurosa de su oficina para encontrar a Jane echado en su sofá.  
-Jan…-comenzó a decir  
-Lisbon.- dijo Geller detrás de ella  
-Sí, señor.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada telefónica del Fiscal del Distrito. Al parecer Jane irrumpió ayer en su casa cuando mantenía una reunión en privado con el Alcalde.  
-¡Jane!.-gritó Lisbon al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada hacia el sofá y lo encontró vacío. Jane había echado a correr.  
-No se preocupe, señor. Yo lo solucionaré.-sentenció Lisbon al tiempo que comenzaba a correr tras Jane.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love.

El tiempo pasará y tendrán que tener la conversación que ambos de alguna manera han estado evitando. Para entonces los dos ya no evadirán lo que sienten.


End file.
